


Ante Up and Play

by Pulp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Choking, Death, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulp/pseuds/Pulp
Summary: This is just a short trash-fic involving Ford and my OC Sawyer who is basically already dead. It's been a really long time since I've seriously wrote anything and this is kind of old, but I'm still happy with it and I figure that maybe someone else might enjoy it too.I just really wanted to write choking.





	Ante Up and Play

Ford liked to think that he was a man of science and that even the most gruesome of experiments had the potential to produce important findings. The situation he was in at the moment however, seemed far too dark to really be useful for anything other than the sick enjoyment of the girl beneath him. How he let her talk him into doing such horrible things he'd never be sure.  
This whole situation was, for lack of a better term, fucked up. It made Ford's stomach churn to think of what someone would say if they saw the kind of position they were in. Here he was, sitting on a girl that was much smaller than him, all his weight pressing down onto her and his thighs squeezing tightly against her sides to keep her arms pinned there. This was all at Sawyer's own suggestion though! He'd never do any of this unless she suggested it and annoyed him until he gave in...at least that's what he told himself.  
"Pines you're taking too long, if you're going to pussy out again just get off of me." The redhead's voice came out a bit strained, more than likely from Stanford's weight on her ribs.

  
The harshness of her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, his hands were still hovering over her throat. "I'm not..I just need a moment to ready myself!"  
An agitated sigh followed by a hard shaky breath was the only reply he got from her. It was very clear that Ford was proving to be quiet the disappointment and his ego wouldn't allow for that. So he took in a slow deep breath and carefully wrapped his fingers around that pale narrow throat, he hated himself for the way it made his body feel hot to hear the sound she made when he started to squeeze. Sawyer squirmed under him slightly, if she was uncomfortable at all the awful grin pulling at the edges of her scared lips did a good job of masking it. Ford could feel her pulse under his thumb, much slower than a normal human's, while his heart was hammering so hard in his chest he thought it might stop.  
A soft breathy laugh managed to escape her. "That's it, just like that. I know those fat arms of yours have some good muscle in them."  
"Stop talking, you make it hard to concentrate."  
"Make me, Pines."

  
There she goes again, using that tone he hates, she knew he hates it, knows that it's good at making him do what she wants just to make her shut up. Ford didn't even realize he'd clamped his hands tighter until she started to cringe and fight harder for a full breath. It was almost satisfying, probably would have been if the guilty part of his mind wasn't yelling at him to let up or stop all together. But he couldn't, they'd talked this out, she wanted it and he was curious to see if she would enter a death like state or revert back into her more primal self. Ford hoped that it was the former. She would come back from that in a few minutes, right as rain like nothing had happened. If the latter happened though he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it, she could be a handful when she was like that.  
Once more he was pulled from his thoughts, this time by the girl making a horrible strangled gasping sound as she tried to get even the slightest bit of oxygen to her lungs. Of course this only made him squeeze harder, cutting her off in the middle of another gasp. Sawyer actually looked surprised, that must mean he was doing it right. Ford kept squeezing until he feared that he might crush something. She was struggling under him now, legs kicking some, the sound of her blunt nails clawing at his pants legs mixed with the pitiful sounds coming from her mouth. He tried not to look at her face, couldn't quite stomach the site of tears bubbling up in the corners of her eyes or the way the color of her face was changing from its normal pale peachy shade to a nasty reddish purple. It didn't take much longer before he felt her fists ball up against his calves and the struggling began to turn to her body tensing before finally going limp.

  
"Sawyer?" He let up a bit, no response. "Sawyer!" Still no response.  
He pressed his thumb down again, no pulse that he could feel, moved his hand up to her mouth, no breathing. The first step of their horrible experiment was done, now he just needed to wait. Ford climbed off of her carefully, setting down on the edge of the bed and fished a notepad and stopwatch out of his coat pocket. He started the timer and began to scribbled down a few notes, how long it had taken and just how her body had reacted. Once he was done with that he flipped to a different page and started working on finishing plans for a project he'd been toying with. It wasn't all that important that he finish it, but it was a way to kill time.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes passed before Saywer's body began to wake, it was like waking up from a very deep sleep, but once all her internal systems were going again she sat up quickly and took in a deep gasping breath, hands going up grasp at her sore throat. Nearly scared poor Ford to death, he was sure that he was going to have to fight with something that wanted to eat him.  
"Sawyer? You're yourself right?" He pulled a penlight from the breast pocket of his coat and grabbed her face with his other hand. "Your pupils are clear...that's good. Petechiae is visible in the whites of your eyes, on your face, and neck..there's some bruising starting to form too."  
"Jesus fuckin' Christ Pines!" She smacked his hands away roughly, the sound of her voice made Ford wince. "Give a girl a minute to recover before you start with all your nerd bullshit."  
She felt like death ( _hah_ ). Her head was pounding, her chest hurt, and she felt like she'd had her throat stomped on. It was wonderful. Sawyer had no idea that a guy like Ford had the heart to use that much force, though considering the other things she'd managed to get him to do, she shouldn't be too surprised. She looked over at him, she would have laughed if her throat didn't hurt so bad. He was just sitting there on his knees with such a worried expression his face, he was sweet.  
"You sure did a number on my throat." She quickly held up a hand knowing that he'd try to apologize. "You did exactly what I told you to do, your'e so good at following orders, Stanford."

  
Ford's face lit up a bit, she only ever used his full first name when she was legitimately being kind and she knew what it did to that poor little heart of his. It was a good way to keep him out of his head so he didn't start over thinking things and stressing himself out more than usual. She reached out, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulled him down to lay on the bed next to her. Dying took a lot out of her, all she wanted right now was sleep and Ford was just going to have to deal with her using his chest as a pillow.  
"...Sawyer..why do you want me to do these things to you? Some of it has been very interesting and educational..but some of it is just.."  
"Stanford." She sounded so tired. "Don't think about it so much, I can't die like a normal person, that's your fault. The least you can do is help me have some fun every once in awhile. Now please, I would like to get some sleep, I'm sore and worn out."  
Apparently that was good enough of an answer for him at the moment, he kept quiet and even pulled her a bit closer to him, arm staying loosely wrapped around her waist. It didn't take long before she was drifting off, vaguely aware of the feeling of Ford's eyes on her. If the creep wanted to watch her sleep she wasn't going to stop him, the way she saw it he'd earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you actually read through this all the way lmao


End file.
